Love is Patient
by xXspicecherryXx
Summary: Draco and Ginny have secretly loved each other since Ginny's first year. Then when things start to move along a bit between them, Ron ruins it. Draco and Ginny both want a job at Hogwarts, in hopes of seeing each other once again.
1. Chapter 1

**--Chapter One--**

_NOTE: Ginny is a year older than she actually is in the book._

--

Ginny wiped away the tears in her eyes as she glanced at Hogwarts, this would be the last time she would see the old school, as a student, at least. Hermione also was getting teary-eyed, and gave Ginny a hug as they walked away from it.

"Oh, _PLEASE_," said Ron, "what is it with girls and crying??"

Ginny turned on him right there with a nasty scowl on her face. "Ron, you are such a SEXIST PIG!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Ginny! I swear, girls can scream louder than-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ginny was in a bad mood already, and this was not making her feel any better.

--

On the train ride home, Ginny chose a compartment as far away from Ron as she could get. Sadly, that meant sitting alone. Alone is better than sitting with that pig-of-a-brother, though, she thought. Ginny sighed, rest her head on the window and waited for the train to start moving. She started to drift off, when she heard the door to her compartment open. It had to be Ron.

"Ron, go away."

"This isn't Ron…"

Ginny's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of that voice. That was Draco. The boy she'd had a secret crush on since her first year at Hogwarts. She'd knew that her family would forbid her to be with him, so she tried her hardest to avoid him.

"H-Hi, Draco," Ginny said timidly as she turned to look at him.

"Is this seat taken?" He said with that Slytherin smirk that always made her melt.

"No…" She replied. She couldn't believe how shy she was being! She was always this way with people she didn't know well.

Draco sat down across from her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "So what will you be doing, now that we don't have any more school?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting a job at Hogwarts, actually… I really worked hard on my grades this last year so that I could maybe be considered to be a teacher. Of course, it might be a while before I actually get the job, I have to go through schooling on how to be a teacher."

"Are you serious?? Same with me! I'm aiming for the Slytherin Head of House job. What about you?"

"I wasn't really aiming for anything specific, but now that you said that, I think I might be aiming for Gryffindor Head of House…" Ginny blushed.

Draco had an excited look on his face, and was about to say something, but he was cut off by Ron as he burst into the compartment.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" He yelled. "Ginny, get out of here right now!!"

"Ron! Stop it! Leave me a-" Ron then grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the compartment leaving a shocked and heartbroken Draco to stare as Ginny was taken away.

_And they never saw each other again for years… both of them studying and working hard to get jobs at Hogwarts, preferably Head of Houses… in hopes of seeing each other again..._

--

**Well, that's chapter one! Hope you liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE review! I should have chapter two up soon, and I'll make it longer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**--Chapter Two--**

--5 years later--

Today was a very good day for Draco. He was going to Hogwarts to visit Professor Snape. He had gone through school to be a teacher, and now he just needed to talk to the Professor, since Draco would be taking over Severus' job in a couple weeks. Draco put some of his best clothes on, and apparated right outside Hogwarts grounds. As he was walking up to Hogwarts, he noticed that Hagrid was staring at him with a frown upon his face. _He never liked me,_ Draco thought. _No wonder, with all the crap Potter told him about me._ When Draco thought of Harry, he thought of Ron, and a burning rage built up inside him. _If it weren't for that stupid dimwit Ron, Ginny and I could have been together. Who knows, she might've given up on getting a job at Hogwarts. She's probably already found love, anyway. I haven't been able to, on the other hand. It's been too hard. I wonder if she's missed me at all-_

Draco was already at the double doors at the front of Hogwarts castle. They automatically opened for him, so someone must have been waiting. When the doors had fully opened, Draco found himself staring face-to-face with Professor Snape.

"Hello, Professor," Draco said automatically.

"No need to call me Professor, Draco. Call me Severus."

"Yes, Prof-, er, I mean Severus. It's hard to adjust to calling you that, after so many years of calling you 'Professor'."

"I understand. Please come inside, Draco."

As Draco stepped inside, he saw all the teachers were waiting for him. None of them looked overjoyed to see him…

"Hello, everyone," Draco said, hoping they would reply.

A jumble of hellos were directed at Draco, and Snape gestured for Draco to follow him. As they walked toward the dungeons, Draco asked Snape if being Head of House was hard at all.

"Well the kids are hard to _deal_ with sometimes, but…" They both laughed.

"Severus, do you think that I can be as good as you were at this job?"

"I do, Draco. You were always a good student, very bright."

"Thanks, Severus," Draco said with a smirk.

--

"DAMNIT!! I'm LATE!" Ginny practically flew around the house, getting ready to go to Hogwarts for her Head of House orientation.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, I KNOW. I'm 22 for goodness sakes! I don't need you babying me anymore!"

"Good luck!" called Mrs. Weasley, ignoring the last comment.

"Thanks… Bye!!" Ginny yelled before apparating outside Hogwarts grounds.

On her way up to Hogwarts, she saw Hagrid, and went to say a quick hello, then apologized for running off so quickly, but told him that she was late. Ginny ran up the hill as fast as she could, and when she arrived at the huge double doors, she could hardly breathe. The doors opened for her. As she stepped in, she saw all the teachers gathered together except for Professor Snape. All the teachers were happy to see her, and ran over to say hello. Professor McGonnigal was the happiest to see her, and embraced her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Ginny!"

"You too, Professor!"

"Call me Minerva," she said with a kind smile on her face.

"Okay," Ginny replied, "Oh, and I'm _so_ sorry I'm so late…"

Minerva laughed. "It's quite alright, Ginny. You haven't missed anything." She laughed again.

"Okay, Minerva." Ginny giggled. "I've never seen you laugh so much!"

"Oh, I guess I'm just happy that I'm retiring!"

"…Is the job that bad?…"

"Oh, no, no, not at all! Isn't anyone happy to not have to work anymore?"

"True," Ginny laughed.

"It seems that you're in high spirits today yourself, Ginny." Minerva said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Ginny said, "I can't wait to see what it's like to be the teacher and not the student!"

"Oh, it's very different," replied Minerva.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Both."

They laughed.

"Oh yes, Professor? Uh, I mean Minerva." Ginny said.

"Yes?"

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"Oh, he's down in the dungeons talking with Draco. Draco Malfoy. Do you remember him?"

Ginny must have had shock written all over her face, because Minerva detected it.

"I'm guessing you do… I can't tell if that shock was good or bad."

Ginny stared at Minerva, dumbfounded. _What?? Is he really…? Could he have…?? He got the job?! Oh my gosh, I'm so… happy? Surprised? Maybe even… scared?_

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny's face got bright red, and she started to feel woozy and dizzy. _Draco… is… here?_

"Ginny??"

_Draco_, was her last thought, and then… she fainted.

"GINNY?!"

--

**Whew. Finished chapter two! Haha, sorry if the fainting was a bit too much. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**--Chapter Three--**

Ginny awoke to the brightness of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was bending over her with a worried look on her face.

"Are you all right, honey?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah I think… although my head hurts…" Ginny gingerly touched the large bump on her head.

"You fell and hit your head on the wall when you fainted… but we'll be able to fix that bump up for you in no time!" Madam Pomfrey hurried off to get some medicine potion for Ginny's head.

Ginny tried to remember what had happened. It was all a jumbled mess, maybe that bump on her head had taken a bigger toll than she thought… She concentrated, and something came to her. _Professor McGonnigal. Ohhh, she thought. I was walking with her, and something made me faint. But what? Was it something I saw?…_ Ginny decided to ponder it later, so she laid her head back down on the pillow. Ten or so minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came hurrying back with a potion for her head.

"Sorry it took so long, dear, I had to run down to Professor Snape's dungeons to borrow some of his potion ingredients," Madam Pomfrey said, out of breath.

"That's all right…" Ginny said, still in somewhat of a sleepy daze.

"Okay. Now, open up wide!" Madam Pomfrey poured the medicine potion down Ginny's throat.

Ginny's eyes opened wide and as she was about to spit the potion out, Madam Pomfrey yelled, "No! Stop! Just swallow!" So Ginny, with some trouble, swallowed the horrible-tasting medicine potion. Almost instantly, Ginny could feel the bump on her head getting smaller in size, and the pain going away.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey! I feel so much better now." Ginny said gratefully, and got up to leave.

"The professors are gathered for a meeting in the Great Hall, so I suggest you wait outside it somewhere. They should be done in a half-an-hour or so."

"Okay, thanks! Bye!"

--

Draco got bored standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for the meeting to be over, so he decided to wander around a bit. It had been so long since he'd walked these halls! He looked at all of the portraits on the walls, most were glaring at him, but some were smirking. _Why did I have to be sorted into Slytherin? Why do I have to have a Death Eater as a father?? I had to get a job as Slytherin Head of House to avoid him making me become a Death Eater myself…_

Draco heard a noise from behind him, and turned quickly as he saw the doors of the Great Hall had open. All the teachers flooded out, and Draco walked backwards. Suddenly, he bumped into something that felt like a human, and automatically said "sorry". He turned around to see that it was… a suit of armor. Draco sighed, and walked back towards the Great Hall. What was he hoping for? Draco knew exactly what he was hoping for, but he knew that it was hope_less_. If Ginny were to be here, he would have seen her by now… wouldn't he?

--

Ginny slowly descended staircases and walked along halls until she arrived at the Great Hall. No one seemed to be there. _Hmm_, she thought. _The meeting must've ended by now. But where is everyone? _Ginny wandered around, until she heard someone walking. She followed the sound until she had to turn right. Standing there, with a surprised look on his face, was Draco Malfoy.

--

**Sorry it took so long!! but enjoy, anyway... more reviews please! I need ideas... **


	4. Chapter 4

**--Chapter Four--**

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, and looked down at the floor.

"Uhh, it's okay," Draco said, still with a surprised look on his face, "But what did you do?"

"I got in your way…" Ginny said quietly.

"And you think that's a bad thing?"

Ginny looked up to see Draco's Slytherin smirk on his face. How she just wanted to kiss that smirk……….

"I dunno" Ginny said. Good, she was starting to actually say something in a normal voice.

"Well, it's not." Draco said.

Ginny looked into his eyes, and felt her face getting bright red. _So maybe… he still likes me too?! Well, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I'm not very experienced with boys. Maybe he just wants to be friends. Probably. He probably has a family by now…_

"Hey? You okay? You spaced out there for a second…" Draco said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"Soo… what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm going to be the Gryffindor Head of House."

"Really?! I'm going to be the Slytherin Head of House!" Draco said, trying to conceal his excitement and keep his cool. (It didn't work)

"Yeah." Ginny said with a smile.

"So, I guess what we said on the train came true, eh?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Hey, I was wondering… would you want to go to Three Broomsticks tonight? Just to chat?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"Sure, what time?" Ginny answered.

"Tonight at 8 sound good?"

"Sounds good, see you there then." Ginny said as she waved and walked to the Gryffindor common room. _Did I leave too early?? I don't dare look back, what if he thought I was weird for doing that?? Oh, my gosh. I accepted his invitation to go out to the Three Broomsticks tonight, didn't I? I was in too much of a daze to even realize what I was doing… Luckily, I don't have anything to do tonight. _

When Ginny arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she had dreamed up many possibilities of how their date (would it be called a date, she wondered?) would go, most of them good. She was in kind of a trance as she spoke the password and went through the portrait, but then snapped out of it when she saw Minerva McGonnigal sitting on the couch staring at the cozy fire with tears in her eyes.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Ginny asked, timidly.

"Fine, I'm just going to miss Hogwarts."

Ginny sat on the couch next to Minerva, and stared into the fire. While Minerva must have been thinking about the past, Ginny was thinking about the things to come.

--

**Chapter Four done! Please review! I'm trying to restrain from making Ginny and Draco's little relationship from moving along too fast, or I might get carried away… sorry that this was short, by the way... **


	5. Chapter 5

**--Chapter Five--**

At Ginny's home, she was getting ready for her date with Draco. She still wondered if she could even call it a date. He acted like it was a casual thing, just to get to know each other better, since they were both going to be teaching at Hogwarts for a while… Ginny sighed. She just couldn't pick out an outfit to wear. She looked at the clock on the wall. _7:40. I should get going soon. It'll take me about 5 minutes to apparate, and then walk to the Three Broomsticks, and I want to get there early. _

Ginny finally settled on a nice pair of black pants, black heels, and a cute purple top. She added a necklace with a purple gem, and put on some makeup. _There. That should be good. _Ginny then apparated just outside of Hogsmede. As she walked to the Three Broomsticks, she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Isn't that kind of a childish thing to feel? Butterflies? Isn't it childish to get all worked up over a boy?… _Ginnny didn't know, Ron had pretty much kept her from knowing anything boy-related at all! He had a family now, with Hermione, and Ginny felt rage building up inside her as she thought of how unfair it all was. _Oh well, I won't let thoughts of Ron ruin my "date" with Draco tonight, _Ginny thought as she walked into the Three Broomsticks.

--

_God, she's so beautiful! _Was Draco's first thought as he saw Ginny walk in. He saw her nervously look around the room until she found him. She smiled a weak smile, and sat down at his table.

"Hey" said Draco, knowing that she would not be the first to talk.

"Hey" Ginny replied.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but then Draco started talking.

"So, are you excited about your job?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, and all of a sudden, she didn't seem so shy anymore. "Yes! I can't wait! I absolutely love children."

"Oh yeah?" For once, Draco actually _smiled_, not smirked.

This gave Ginny a good scare, she had never seen a Slytherin actually smile before. What had she said?…

"What would you like to drink?" Draco asked. "I'm buying."

"Oh! You don't have to… I can pay for my own…"

"I insist."

"Alright… thank you! I'll have a red current rum."

"Okay, I'll go get our drinks." Draco said happily, then got up to go to the counter.

"I'd like one firewhiskey, and one red current rum, please."

"Sure thing, coming right up!" said the bartender.

"Thanks." Draco said, and waited for a couple minutes.

"Here you go, sir."

Draco paid for the drinks, and brought them back to the table. While Ginny was staring off into space the other way, Draco poured some liquid from a small vile into her drink.

"Here, Ginny." Ginny snapped back to reality, and answered.

"Thanks, Draco."

Ginny took a sip of her red current rum, and felt warmth explode in her throat.

"Mmm…" Ginny said while she licked her lips without thinking.

Draco laughed. "Good, eh?"

"Er, yes it is." Ginny replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yes?"

Ginny waited, drinking her rum faster now, so Draco knew that the truth potion must have kicked in. Ginny wouldn't remember anything he asked her during this period of time, so he thought, what the heck.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No."

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes."

"Are you… in love with them?"

"Yes!" Ginny said with emphasis.

Draco was excited, yet scared at the same time. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know right away who she loved. _What if it's that… that Potter brat?! As far as I know, he is single, and I heard rumors about how he liked Ginny our last year at Hogwarts._

Draco decided to get it over with.

"Ginny… who are you in love with?"

"You."

--

**OoOoOoOoh… what will happen next? Find out in Chapter 6. :P Revieww please. (sorry I ask that every chapter)**

**Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed! You guys motivate me to write more.**

**I love my reviewers!**

**Thank you so much!**

**My next update will hopefully be soon, I've got to think about how I want it to go first, though, so please be patient. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**--Chapter Six--**

Oh, really?… Draco said, very happy and surprised.

"Yup." Ginny said and smiled.

--

They talked for about a half an hour, but then the truth potion wore off.

--

"Whoa… what just happened?" Ginny said, feeling dizzy and dazed.

"Uhh, I think you've had a bit too much to drink, Gin." Draco said, trying to cover up the truth.

_Since when does he call me Gin?…_ "Oh. Okay… I guess I should head out…"

"Wait."

"…Yes?"

"I love you, Ginny."

Ginny felt her face get red, her knees go weak. She felt as if she would faint. She apparently looked like it too, since Draco grabbed her arm with a worried look on his face. "I… I love you too, Draco."

"I know."

"You know?"

Draco looked away, somewhat ashamed for what he had done instead of straight out asking her.

"I slipped you a truth potion in your drink."

"Oh."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not!! I still love you. I might not've been able to answer you anyway." Ginny said and smiled. "Oh yeah. Draco? I know it sounds a bit childish, but… I wanted to tell you that I've loved you since our first year at Hogwarts."

"In that case, I must be childish too." Draco replied with his smirk.

"R-Really??"

"Really." With that, Draco pulled Ginny to him and kissed her on the lips.

His lips are… warm and beautiful. His smell is… intoxicating… Ginny thought, in a daze yet again.

Draco put his arm around her and led her outside to Hogsmede.

"Where to, madam?" Draco said in a playful tone.

"Hmm… How about somewhere… special?"

"Special… like how special?"

"Anywhere is special when you're with me." Ginny said with a warm smile.

Draco kissed her again, this time deeper. Ginny was getting more confident around him as time went on. _But… what will happen when my family finds out… what about when his finds out??_ Ginny pushed the thoughts aside, and made herself forget about them. She was going to have a good time tonight.

--

They settled on sitting on top of Hogwarts castle as the last bits of sun left the sky, and enjoying the view.

"This is so beautiful!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling.

"Not as beautiful as you, Gin."

Ginny's face got pink (not red this time!) and this time, _she_ kissed _him_.

"You know what I'd love to do?" Ginny said.

"What?"

"See that hill over there? The big one?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to sit on top of it… with you."

"We can do that." Draco apparated them there faster than she could say yes, and they landed right on top of the hill.

"Wow… this is one high hill." Ginny looked down to see grass all beneath, it wouldn't hurt too bad to fall…

Draco sat down, and patted the spot of grass next to him. Ginny sat.

There was a long silence as they both stared into the distance. Then Draco spoke.

"Ginny… you have no idea what I'm feeling like right now… I feel like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be gone…"

"Actually… you're wrong. I feel the same way. I just… I just can't believe that my feelings have finally reached you." Ginny replied.

"The same for me."

"Draco… I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Draco smirked.

"I think we better head home before it gets too late…" Ginny said.

"All right. See you tomorrow then, Gin?"

"Of course. Will you be at Hogwarts?"

"Better believe it! I have to get my lesson plan perfected for the beginning of the term… that's about two weeks or so." Draco said, grimacing.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, well then… see you." Draco went in for a kiss, and they held it for a couple seconds. Then they said their goodbyes and apparated home.

--

Ginny lay in her bed thinking of all the excitement of that evening.

After all that… all I can say is wow. Wow, wow, wow. I… really think he likes me! I hope he loves me as much as I love him…

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open and her mother came in.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! What exactly were you doing with one of those disgusting _Malfoys_ in the Three Broomsticks?!"

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up! Oh yeah, i just realized that theres a line tool thingy when you're editing documents... im kinda slow on that kinda stuff...**

**Anyway, I have a request to make of any readers out there! Even if you don't want to write anything in the reviews, at least let me know that you've read my story! It makes me feel good for some reason. although, actual reviews would be nice too... Oh, and I believe that I made it so Anonymous (sp?) guests reading my stories could also review. :D Thanks, everyone!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**--Chapter Seven--**

"H-How d-did you know?!" Ginny said, caught completely off guard.

"One of my old friends just called to talk, and mentioned that he saw you in the Three Broomsticks with a blonde man a few hours ago, none other than Draco _Malfoy_." Molly practically spat the word Malfoy as she said it, as if she had a horrible taste in her mouth and couldn't seem to get it out.

"S-so what?! I'm old enough to decide who I can and cannot be with!"

"You will _never_, _NEVER,_ be old enough to decide to be with a disgusting, lying, cheating, no-good _MALFOY_!!

Ginny's temper was reaching the point at which she could not control it. She tried to mask her anger, but it didn't work as well as she hoped.

"He's not bad, mum!! Really!"

"You tell me that when he gets your complete trust, then kills you and sells your possessions for money!!"

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She screamed.

"MUM! DRACO WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!! HE IS NOT LIKE HIS FATHER! HE ISN'T BAD AT ALL!!"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! Do NOT raise your voice around me!"

"I HATE YOU!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!"

"No, I don't understand why you would ever even look at, so much as have a drink with, A _MALFOY_!"

Ginny now lost herself completely.

"QUIT CALLING HIM "A MALFOY"! HIS NAME IS DRACO! _DRACO! DAMNIT, YOU BITCH!!_"

Molly was appalled. Her daughter, her own _daughter_ had just swore at her. Twice in the same sentence. Ginny had never been this horrible before. Molly's face hardened into a grimace as she thought of the reason why she had become this way. Malfoy.

"Ginerva… Molly… Weasley…" Mrs. Weasley said through clenched teeth, "Leave… this… house… now. I do not want to see your face ever again! Go with the Malfoy! LET HIM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!! SEE IF I CARE!!" With that, Mrs. Weasley packed all Ginny's things with a flick of her wand, and left the room.

"Oh noo…" Ginny moaned, "What have I _done_?!"

Fighting back the urge to burst into tears, Ginny bit her lip and grabbed her things. She shrunk them all, and shoved them into her favorite purse. Then she climbed out of her window, she couldn't bear running into her mother again, and headed for the nearest town.

--

When Draco got home from the date, he couldn't get to sleep. Something was bothering him, a gut feeling that something bad would happen. Soon, however, he drifted off to sleep.

_"Heh heh heh… what a cute girl," some men said in a dark alleyway. "N-no… NO! Leave me alone!" A girl yelled. Draco knew that voice! It was… Ginny! Draco watched in horror as they took her wand from her, and then her purse. Draco tried and tried to reach her, but he couldn't move. Then they were taking her, with tape over her mouth and hands bound. "Stop!!" Draco yelled, but he couldn't be heard, couldn't move. He could only watch in horror as she got farther and farther away…_

_"NO! GINNY!!"_

"GINNY!!" Draco screamed, as he hurriedly sat up, panting. Just a dream… just a dream…But now I'm worried about Ginny… I have to call her. Draco looked at the clock, which read 3:40 AM. She'll kill me for this… but I have to check.

Draco grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and found Ginny in the contacts. He took a deep breath, and pressed the green call button. _"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached"_

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins…_

--

**I do not own the song "Your Poison". Alice Cooper owns it. **

**I was thinking of the remade version of "Your Poison", remade by Groove Coverage, when I found the lyrics... incase you were going to look it up... **

**_Your Poison remade by Groove Coverage_**

**Well! Chapter seven is done! :D plz review! :) oh and from now on, I'll reply to comments in here… if no one minds! They don't, right?…**

**_fwakes47_****_:_ well, I guess Ginny's little… outburst made her mom go away. Lol…**

**_Misses C Black and V Cullen_****_:_ Thanks for the info :) I changed apparated in the chapters.**

**_ginnygirl09_****_:_ Thanks! :)**

**_Skepo_****_:_ Is that a question, or…? Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**_Lola_****_:_ Glad you loved it! :):):) Did your friend like it, by the way?**


	8. Chapter 8

**--Chapter Eight--**

_Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_-Background music-_

_  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught _

Draco was feeling a bit self-conscious now… Was this song about him?…

_Your skin, so wet-_

"Hello?"

"Uhh, hi." Draco was still in a bit of a daze. "Er, I mean, Ginny? Are you alright?"

"Well I just had a big fight with my mum, but other than that…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking from my house to the nearby town… why?"

Draco thought that this might've been why he had that awful dream.

"I had a dream, and… never mind. Are you looking for a place to stay? You can stay at my house until you and your mother get on good terms again…"

"Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. Heck, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Would your parents mind…?"

"I don't live with my parents anymore…"

Ginny realized that it was a bit odd to still _be_ with your parents at age 22 with a job.

"Oh, yeah."

Draco chuckled. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Stay right where you are."

"Okay… but how will you find me??"

"I have a tracker on my phone, it can show me where people are calling from."

"Oh… alright. See you."

"Bye, Gin."

-Bleep-

Draco jumped out of bed, and got dressed to go get Ginny.

--

Ginny hung up her phone. She decided to check the time while she still had it out…

_3:46 AM. Wow. It's awfully late! Why would Draco be calling me at this hour?… Oh, whatever. All I care is that I'm going to see him soon!_ Ginny smiled a huge smile at the thought.

"Hey, you! Girlie! Over here!"

Ginny turned her head quickly and saw three men walking toward her. _Oh no…_ Ginny reached for her wand, but then realized that in her haste, she had stupidly packed it away in one of the suitcases she had shrunk. There was no way she could get to it before they got to her, and she didn't know how to fight…

The men were about 3 meters away now.

"Hey, how's about you come home with us tonight, girl?" one of them said.

"N-no. L-leave me alone."

"Heh heh… she's so scared she can't even talk right!" said another.

"Please! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Oh, but we want something to do with you."

"NO!" Ginny screamed as he picked her up off the ground.

_Damn! Why was I so stupid as to pack my wand away! What kind of witch does that?!_ Ginny thought.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" Ginny screamed as they started walking.

The one carrying her held a knife to her throat. "Might not want to be so loud, girlie."

Ginny's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. _Nice job, Ginny. Now you've got yourself captured by a muggle. A muggle!_

"You might not want to do that." A voice said from behind.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled.

"I said don't be so loud, girl!" The man carrying her said as he held the knife tighter to her throat.

"Put her down. NOW." Draco said in a very commanding voice.

"What if we don't want to?"

"I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Draco was so fast that Ginny could barely comprehend what was going on. The next thing she knew, the two men not carrying her were laying on the ground, their noses bleeding, looking at Draco with scared eyes. The man carrying her had a surprised look on his face, but quickly covered it with an angry scowl.

"Move, and the girl dies." He pressed the knife even tighter against Ginny's throat, giving her problems when she tried to breathe.

"Drop the knife." Draco said, his voice calm and cool as ever. Ginny liked that about Draco, he could always be calm. She wondered if he was ever nervous about anything. He was always so calm and cool around her. Ginny shook her head, that had nothing to do with what was going on right now.

Draco seemed to be debating over what to do next, Ginny observed.

Draco came quick as lightening, and punched the man, hard. But when he fell with Ginny, the knife slipped and cut her. She felt a warmness spread across her neck. She also felt very dizzy.

"NO! Ginny are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" Draco yelled.

"I'm 'ight… 'course I'm 'ight…" Ginny was feeling even dizzier and her words were slurred and careless. Slowly, slowly, she started to see black, feeling being picked up, and then the blackness covered her mind.

--

**Hmm… well I just got finished reading Twilight not too long ago, and the scene with James and Bella kinda gave me this basic idea… yeeeah… I got this chapter out faster than I usually do, I just had ideas for this chapter. **

**Review Replies:**

**_Lady Caetlyn:_ ****Thanks, I changed it. :)**

**_Skepo:_ ****Thanks! :)**

**_Lola: _Hehe! I hope she'll like it!! and chapter 8 is made!! :D**

**_ginnygirl09: _ha! she tends to lose her temper... and that gets her in trouble!! lol**

**I'm not sure how soon my next chappie'll be up… so … yeah. Until next chappie!**

**xXspicecherryXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**--Chapter Nine--**

Ginny woke up feeling better than ever. First of all, she didn't feel any more pain or dizziness. That was a good sign. Second of all, she was in a very large and comfortable bed. Even the covers were comfy, they were very warm and fuzzy. Ginny hadn't opened her eyes yet, she didn't want to. It was too comfortable sleeping here… She rolled over then, and opened her eyes a bit.

"AHHH!!" Ginny and Draco screamed in unison as they realized their faces had been an inch away.

"Gosh, Gin! You scared me half to death!"

"S-sorry! But you scared me too!"

Draco started to laugh. "You probably woke everything within 5 miles of here with that scream!"

"…"

"Am I really that scary?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Of course not." Ginny said with a giggle.

Ginny suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

"Draco! I almost forgot! What happened last night after I blacked out??"

"Well, I had to apparate home, then I had to treat your wound." Draco pointed to the many shelves in the wall with potions covering them.

"Ah. I see you're prepared for Hogwarts then!" Ginny said with a smile.

"I sure am."

"Hey, how many more days till our first day there?" Ginny said. She had completely lost track of the days.

"Two."

"WHAT?! I slept that long?!"

"Well… I accidentally gave you the wrong sleep-healing potion… instead of 1 day, I grabbed the bottle for 11 days."

"Dracooo!" Ginny threw a pillow at him playfully.

"Hey!" Draco tackled her on the bed and kissed her.

Then they both started laughing.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too."

Then Ginny realized that she wasn't wearing her own pajamas.

"Hey, are these yours?"

"Yeah, they're silk." Draco said with a smirk. "Comfy?"

"Very."

"That's good." Draco said, and then seemed to remember something. "Hey I think we're supposed to go to Hogwarts today to help prepare for the new students…"

"OH, my GOSH! We are!! I completely forgot!!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly frantic.

"Calm down… we just have to get dressed and take our teaching supplies. Most of them are already there."

"You're right. Whew!"

"Um… you can use my room, or the spare bedroom to change in…"

"I'll use the spare bedroom if that's alright…"

"Of course its alright. Just head down the hall, and it's the second door on your left. The bathroom is the first door on your right."

"Okay, thanks." Ginny said as she grabbed her purse and headed down the hall. She made a left at the second door, and opened it. She turned the light on. This bedroom was smaller than Draco's but still felt royal to her. _Sheesh… _Ginny thought. _It must be nice to be rich…_

Ginny took all the items she owned out of her purse, and un-shrunk them. This filled up a good bit of the floor. She unpacked her teaching clothes, and used a spell to take the wrinkles out. Then she laid them on the bed and headed to the bathroom with toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, etc. in hand. When she had finished with her shower and other bathroom tasks, she wrapped a towel around herself, and another around her hair. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Draco coming out of his room, staring at her. Her face got bright red, she was only wearing a towel.

"Uhmm… I'm going to go put my teaching robes on now…" Ginny said and hurried away to the spare bedroom, closing the door behind her. She felt her face, and it was warm.

"Why do I get so embarrassed about little things like that??" Ginny said to herself.

She sighed, and started to get dressed. Then she thought of something, and her eyes got bigger than her head. _I was wearing Draco's PJs this morning…How did they get on me?… Oh, my god. _Ginny's face was now at least as red as a tomato. He had dressed her. At least she'd had her underwear on in the morning… but still… _Oh, my. _Ginny sat on the bed, the embarrassment was making her dizzy. Could he really have… _ahhh! Stop thinking about it, Ginny!!…_

Ginny continued to get dressed, thinking about the new school year. When she had finished, she opened her door and found Draco leaning against the wall on the other side. She practically had a heart attack.

"Ginny?… What's wrong?…"

"Nothing… why would there be something wrong?…"

"Well first of all, your face is red as a tomato. Also, your eyes are wide as orbs."

"Ah."

"So what's on your mind?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Well… I was thinking about something that happened after I fainted."

"Er… what is it?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I was wearing your PJs, right?…"

Draco had a confused look on his face. "And…?"

"How did they well, get on me?"

"Er…" for once Draco's face turned the _slightest_ shade of pink.

"…Okay I get it…" Ginny's face got red again too.

"Sorry if it makes you mad…"

"No, it's fine, I'm just embarrassed."

Draco seemed to regain his usual confidence. "Why would you be?"

"I'm not beautiful or anything, and well…" Ginny trailed off.

"Ginny Weasley, you are beautiful in every way, don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny blushed, and then they decided to go to Hogwarts.

--

**Woo! Ch. 9 done. Review plz! :) **

_**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen: **_**I TOTALLY and COMPLETELY agree with you!! **

_**Skepo: **_**You mean the one where the guys followed her? thanks for reading :)**

_**ginnygirl09: **_**hehe THANKS! I 3 Twi too :) even though im still on New Moon… I started the series about a week ago. I borrow the books one by one from my friend :)**

_**Lola: **_**Impatient much? lol. And thanks ALOT!! :D**

_**MoriaRownlands222: **_**Thanks!! :)**

**-Hope you enjoyed._!_-**

**-Thanks so much for reading!!-**

**-xXspicecherryXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**--Chapter 10--**

_NOTE: Dumbledore is still alive in my fanfic…_

As they walked in though Hogwart's giant double doors, a lot of the teachers stared in shock to see the two holding hands.

_Oh… they're all… staring…_Ginny's face got pink, and she started nervously playing with her hair using her free hand. Then Draco spoke.

"What?"

Most of the teachers looked away, but a few were rude enough to keep staring.

"Do you all have a problem with us??" Draco said, annoyed. Some of them mumbled a no, and then they all went back to what they were doing. Draco let out an annoyed sigh, and then looked into Ginny's eyes and smirked. Then he planted a kiss on the top of her head, and they traveled to see the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

--

Draco spoke the password for the stairs to turn and lead up to his office. It was Earwax Bertie Bott's, and Ginny made a disgusted face as she thought of the time she had tried an earwax Bertie Bott's Every Flavor bean. Draco laughed at her expression, and she was embarrassed yet again.

"Come in." Dumbledore said when Ginny knocked on the door to his office. Draco opened the door, and held it for Ginny to go in first, and then he came in after.

"Oh! Ginerva Weasley, and Draco Malfoy! How good it is to see the two of you. Did you need help getting ready for this year?"

"Well, yes, Professor. We were wondering what exactly we should do on the first day, since we are the Head of Houses for Gryffindor and Slytherin." Draco replied.

"You simply wait for the students to arrive, then show them the way into your common rooms. Also you will need to read them the rules they are to go by. Oh, and introduce yourselves before anything else."

"Okay, Professor." Ginny and Draco both said.

"No need to call me Professor any more, you can call me Albus."

"Oh, okay… are you sure? Because it's going to take some adjusting on our part." Ginny said.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'm sure." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"Alright, Albus. We should go get ready-"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Each year, a day or two before the school year starts, we have a small party for the teachers in the Great Hall. You should both attend." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, okay! Thanks for inviting us, Headmas- Albus." Ginny said.

"My pleasure. Until then, goodbye." Dumbledore said as they were about to open the door.

"Bye" Draco and Ginny said in unison.

--

"So I guess I'll see you later, then, Gin? I have to go get a few things ready."

"Alright.." Ginny said with a sad smile.

"Hey, hey… it's not like I'm going anywhere far away…"

"Yes, but I'll still miss you!" Ginny said as she kissed him, hard. "…Okay, well… bye!" Ginny said, obviously thoroughly embarrassed.

"Bye, Gin."

--

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! And sorry this chappie was kind of short and pointless… :( I just haven't been able to write lately. With school started up and all… well I just haven't been "in the mood". I'm really very sorry about everything!! :'(**

**_Lola:_ Whew! Breathe! Lol thanks so much!!**

**_Skepo:_ Thanks!**

**_Lola(again):_ Lol, it's short, but here it is!**

**_Snowfire81:_ Thank you!**

**Thank you all who reviewed!**

**I love you guys. :)**

**-xXspicecherryXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**--Chapter 11--**

"Hogwarts Teachers small get-together, tonight at 6:00 PM in the Great Hall. Bring food if you would like." Ginny read from the small notice that had just flown to her. "Alright, then. That's about 5 hours from now. I'll just finish this bit of work and then go find Draco." Ginny said to herself and smiled. An hour or so later, Ginny decided to head down to the Dungeons.

She was thinking about Draco when all of a sudden she ran into a man about her age, he looked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Oh, it's quite alright, beautiful." Said the man.

"Um…uhm… thanks?"

"Don't mention it. My name's Michael Corner. Remember me?"

"M-Michael?! I didn't even recognize you! What brings you here??"

Michael and Ginny had dated after the Yule ball. He broke it off with her when she took Harry's position on the Gryffindor Quidditch, and they beat Ravenclaw.

"I'm Head of Ravenclaw, Ginny."

"Oh…"

"Although I wanted to be the Potions teacher, you know that I did well on my OWLS for potions."

"Yeah, but Draco's the Potions teacher."

"Oh, so _that's _who took my job. That scum."

"Don't call him scum!!" Ginny half-yelled.

"Oh, I see. You two are in a relationship." Michael said with a scowl.

"Y-yes…"

"Well, then, I have to go now. Bye, Ginny." Michael said, a scowl still set upon his face.

"Um… bye, Michael."

"Call me Mike." He said as he walked away and waved.

"Alright… Mike…" Ginny said, but he was too far away to hear her.

--

Draco sat in his study waiting for Ginny. She had insisted on coming down, but she still wasn't here. He was debating whether to call her or not. Right as he was pondering it, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Me." A feminine voice, none other than Ginny's, replied.

"Come on in, Gin."

The door opened slowly, with a red-faced Ginny standing behind it.

"Ginny? What happened _now_?" A smirking Draco said from his black leather chair.

"N-nothing…" Ginny said and averted his gaze.

Draco realized that something really was wrong. He stood up and went over to Ginny. "Ginny," he took her face in his hands, "please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you stressed like this."

"It's nothing. Really." Ginny said, and put a fake-yet-convincing smile on her face.

"Alright, then." Draco said in a semi-convinced tone.

Ginny changed the subject. "So what kind of party is it? Formal or casual?…"

"Well, if you read the back of the invitation, you would have noticed that it said 'dress is casual'…"

"…Oh." Ginny said and then felt very stupid.

Draco could tell this, so he pulled her close to him and then onto his lap when he sat in his chair. "You are amazing, Ginny, amazing. I love everything about you."

"Thanks, Dray. I love you a lot too…" Ginny trailed off as she thought of Michael, who seemed to like her still...

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh, no, I was just staring off into space. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, um.. what I'm going to wear to the party." Ginny lied.

"Well, I'll assure you that whatever you wear, it'll impress me."

"Thanks, Dray." Ginny said while feeling guilty for thinking about Michael while she was with him…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made them both jump.

"Who is it?" Draco called.

"Michael Corner."

**--**

**Hey, 11****th**** chapter's up! Oh, and by the way… Michael Corner is actually a real character in H.P… look on wikipedia... lol. **

That's where I got my information. :D

**To my luverly reviewers:**

_**fwakes47: **_**hehe isn't he :)?**

_**snowfire81: **_**hehe thanks!**

_**Skepo: **_**yep it was little, but… this ones longer :)**

_**aquarius89: **_**THANKS! :D**

_**Lola: **_**hehe! heres chappie 11!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-xXspicecherryXx**


	12. Chapter 12

--Chapter 11--

**--Chapter 12--**

"Michael… Corner?" Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you opened the door."

_How Rude_, Ginny thought.

Draco grumbled to himself as he went to unlock the door. As soon as the lock clicked open, the door flung inward, and hit Draco.

"WHO the hell are you, and WHAT the hell is wrong with you!?" Draco said as he angrily cast a spell on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I make myself clear enough?! MY NAME IS MICHAEL CORNER!"

"STOP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Ginny screamed loudly.

Both of them turned to look at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Michael, what is wrong with you?!" Ginny questioned, letting the burst of anger subside.

"I merely came to see you, Ginny-bee." He flashed a quick smile in Ginny's direction.

"Ginny-BEE?! Who the hell do you think you are to call my Ginny pet names?!" Draco said, infuriated.

"Well, I do believe that I can call her anything I please."

"Says WHO?"

"Me."

"What the heck!!" Draco yelled, "I don't even know who you are, and you just barge into my office and infuriate me?!"

"I have a very good reason." Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure. What is it."

"You stole MY Ginny-bee."

"What the heck! She's not yours! Ginny… what is going on??"

"Well… we dated. Once. But it was a long time ago. But then he dumped me. Because I substituted for Harry on the Quittich team and we beat Ravenclaw. And…" Ginny realized that she was babbling, and shut up.

"Oh, that's what this is about?! You want her back? After YOU let her go? Well guess what, Corner, ITS TOO LATE." Draco said.

Michael scowled at Draco. "We'll see about that." And then he stormed out of Draco's office.

Ginny was scared. Michael got violent if you made him mad, and she feared for Draco.

"Dray…" Ginny said in a sad voice, "I-if he hurts you…I'll… never forgive myself. It will be all my fault. Because I was stupid. And…"

"Shh…" Draco said, putting a finger to her lips, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, anything that happens will most definitely not be your fault."

Draco then took Ginny's hand and led her to his chair. He sat down, and then had her sit in his lap. For a while, they just stared into each others' eyes and enjoyed the moment. Then, Ginny's face turned red and she looked away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I… I have a hard time staring at you without getting embarrassed." Ginny said, her face still red.

"Am I that bad?"

"No! Not at all! It's the opposite… I'm not pretty at all… I'm not worthy of you. Why do you stay with me when you could have a more beautiful woman?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Gin?? You are beautiful- and if you can't accept the fact that I love you… well then you just have to deal with it."

Ginny smiled. "Well… I guess I can live with that."

--

ah… sorry for the shortness of this chappie… and sorry for not updating for who knows how long!! Ahh I am so sorry… its just that school started awhile ago and ive been kinda busy…

**To my lovely reviewers:**

_**Lola: **_**Thanks! Haha**

_**Myrtle's Friend.xox: **_**Thank you! **

_**snowfire81: **_**Thank you, and yes… he is a problem. Haha**

_**Skepo: **_**lol**

_**jermified: **_**Weell… hmm I'm not sure if the head of Huffelpuff will come into the story, so I don't know yet. But thanks for the idea!**


	13. Chapter 13

**--Chapter 13--**

It just wasn't fair. _What does Draco have that I don't?! Maybe his hair… his eyes?? Ugh how can I even think of his features… Bleh, disgusting._

Corner shook those thoughts out of his head and got up from his office chair. He started to pace. _How can I get Ginny back from Malfoy?!? Apparently, the "barge in" approach failed miserably…"_

As Corner paced, a little slip of paper lying on his desk caught his eye._ The Hogwarts' Teachers' Back-To-School Get Together…perfect._

--

Ginny was debating on what to wear to the Hogwarts party. _Hmm… How should I look? Cute? Elegant?? Sexy?!?…AHH! How am I ever going to choose?? I want to impress Draco, but… Oh, well. _Ginny decided to worry about it later. _Oh, I'll just take a shower while I'm waiting for the time to pass… _Ginny went into her bedroom and started grabbing things—hairbrush, shampoo… which one?? She ended up picking the vanilla one, hoping Draco would like it. Ginny then grabbed the rest of her items and headed into the bathroom. She used a spell to quickly take off her makeup, and then washed her face with her face-soap. Then she stepped into the shower and blasted the water.

"COLD! COLD!" she screamed and quickly jumped out of the shower. Ginny then turned the water on and tested it before she went in this time.

_Much better, _she thought.

As Ginny scrubbed herself with her vanilla body soap and shampoo, she started to sing…

This song had been stuck in her head all day.

_"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you-"_

Suddenly, she heard a creak and stopped short.

"Singing in the shower, eh? I find that very cute. Oh, and I can help you with that untouched problem…" The voice snickered.

"Wh-who are you?!" Ginny called out.

"Oh no, you don't even recognize my voice, honey?"

"Michael? Michael, is that you?!"

"Bingo."

"Why the hell are you in here?!" Ginny screamed, scared now.

"Oh, I'm just going to be your date for the Hogwarts get together, that's all."

"Where are you?!"

Then he whispered in her ear. "Right behind you."

Ginny screamed, and then her vision went black.

--

Draco was ready. _When should I go meet her, though? Too early would be bad, too late would be bad, too. Somewhere in the middle… _He looked at the clock. _5:52… I'll leave in a few minutes. Maybe I'll just pace the halls for a bit before I have to leave… to pass the time._

Draco got up from his chair, and went out from his teacher's room into the Potion classroom, and then into the hall. He made a right turn, and started to walk. As he walked, he made sure to admire the paintings and such, so he wouldn't be too early. While he was making his way slowly down the halls, he ran into Filtch. _The old cat-freak's still here, I see._ Draco thought.

"Hello, Filtch."

"And who might you be?"

"Draco Malfoy, Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin."

"Ahh, I remember you. Good boy, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not."

Filtch chuckled. "Aight, well I'll see you around then."

"Yes, see you." Draco said, and they each went their separate ways.

Draco checked the wall-clock. _SHOOT! It's already 6:01!! I have get there, and quick!!! _Draco sprinted to Ginny's office at the other end of the castle in record time, and stopped outside her door to catch his breath. _Sheesh,_ he thought, _I'm always such a mess when it comes to Ginny. What ever happened to the calm, cool me?_

He then knocked on her door.

"Ginny? It's Draco."

Nothing.

"Hello? Are you there?"

Still nothing.

"Ginny… Ginny?! Is something wrong?!? GINNY!?!?!"

Draco decided that something may be wrong, so he went against what he was not going to do, and opened her door with the spare key she'd given him. The door opened with ease, and he looked in. No sign of anyone.

"Gin? Are you in here?" He said in about every room there was. No movement, nothing.

_Ah, she's probably already in the Great Hall. Oh wait—I didn't check the bathroom._

Draco crept to the door, which was closed, and locked, but not with a charm. He heard water running and a voice. But it sounded like a man's voice.

"_Corner._" Draco hissed under his breath.

Draco debated on what he should do. Break in? If it wasn't Corner… well then that would be bad. If it was… Draco was going to beat the crap out of him.

Then he heard a pained scream, definitely Ginny's.

He broke down the door into the bathroom.

--

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for being like.. dead for so long ..gyahh.**

**I have just been busy and with really bad writer's block. Nothing was coming to me.. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

**Thank you for putting up with my lateness!!**

**Oh, and the song was "Untouched", by the Veronicas. I don't own it. They do. So yeah.**

_**HeavilyBrokenSpirit:**_** Haha, maybe I should make him more badboy.**

_**Snowfire81: **_**Rawr, yes he should die. Although I can do that, right? Cuz I'm the author and all… haha. But I'm not gonna kill him off… yet. I think. I don't plan that far ahead..aha..**

_**Sakura Lisel: **_**Hahahaha! And you're right about the legal age thing, but Ron's just… super-protective. Or something like that. Haha**

_**HeavilyBrokenSpirit: **_**Thank you!!! I think the friends/family idea would be good for another chapter!! Thanks again for the ideas!!!**

_**Laney Tate: **_**Thanks for your encouragement!!**

_**I EdwardCullen: **_**Thanks for the idea—I might use it later!**

_**Lola: **_**Thank you!!! Hahaha**

**I would like to very much thank all my awesome reviewers for all your support!!! You guys rock!!!!**

_**Thanks again!!!**_

**~xXspicecherryXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**--Chapter 14--**

When Ginny awoke, she was lying on a bed in a haze. _Well, this is familiar, _she thought sarcastically. She almost immediately remembered the events of the night before. She was getting ready for the party, she got in the shower, Michael scared her half to death by coming in and then everything went black. Just like when she was cut by a muggle… and when she fainted. That all seemed so long ago… was this going to become a regular thing for her??

Ginny opened her eyes, and stretched. She was in the hospital wing. Standing over her was a worried Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, thank heavens, child, you're awake!"

"Uh, I guess I am. What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey looked away.

"Perhaps you should get some more rest, dear. I'll be back to check on you later…"

"Madam, please. Please tell me what happened.

"Well if you insist…"

"Yes, I insist."

"Oh, alright then… I haven't heard much about the matter, but it seems as if someone is going to Azkaban out of all this mess…"

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Azkaban?? For what?? What mess?!"

"It's just what I heard! Don't take my word for it, it's just all gossip."

"I don't even know why I woke up here! Although I do remember something weird happening with Michael …"

"Michael? Who's that?" Madam Pomfrey said with a confused look on her face. "I heard the name 'Draco', but not Michael…"

"What??"

"Oh dear, lay down and get some rest! I shouldn't have worried you about anything. Who knows if I'm even right! Please rest, I'll be back to check on you every so often!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of the room, so she wouldn't blurt anything out that would worry Ginny more.

…_Well it's too late now, I'm already worried and confused, so you might as well tell the whole story, _Ginny thought bitterly as Madam Pomfrey disappeared around the corner. It was quiet for a long time, and the quietness annoyed Ginny. She needed to go somewhere else. So she got out of bed, stretched, and snuck out the door. As soon as she was out, she quickly padded down the hall in her bare feet so she wouldn't run into Madam Pomfrey. She noticed that she was still wearing her hospital gown.

_Oh, well. _She thought. _It's not like anyone cares…_

Just then, she saw Michael Corner down at the end of the hall. Her whole body froze, and then she panicked and ran.

"Ginny! Wait!"

Ginny just ran and ran, too scared to look back, too scared to respond.

"Ginny!!"

Ginny ran even faster, heading toward her office. She finally reached the door—but it was locked.

"Damn!" Ginny cursed, casting spells to try to make the door open. She glanced behind her and saw Michael less than 10 yards away. She took off running the other way. _Why am I even running?! _Ginny thought to herself. Some unknown fear of him was causing her to react to him this way… but why couldn't she remember?

"GINERVA WEASLEY, WOULD YOU STOP FOR TWO SECONDS!!!" Michael screamed down the hall. Ginny stopped and turned around in terror to meet his eyes. He came running over to her, panting.

"Why… are you running… from me?!" Michael inquired angrily.

"Why are you chasing me??" Ginny shot back.

"I wanted… to see if you were… okay!" Michael said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone and go away!"

"Don't you remember what happened?!"

"Listen, I'm already having enough problems! I woke up in the hospital wing this morning and I can't remember why!!"

"I can tell you that."

"Fine, tell me."

"Last night, your _boyfriend_," he said 'boyfriend' as if it was some disgusting taste he needed to get out of his mouth, "did something unforgivable and horrible."

"I have a boyfriend?"

Michael looked at Ginny, wide-eyed. "Uhh, never mind, I think I was mistaken."

"Okay?…"

"Well Draco Malfoy,"

"Who's that?" Ginny cut in.

"What? You don't…?" He trailed off.

"Would you just spit it out!!"

"You were raped by a man named Draco Malfoy!"

"WHAT?!" Ginny's head was spinning, her mind was going out of control…

"Draco Malfoy. Remember that name, he's in Azkaban for what he did to you…"

**--**

**You're all probably asking yourselves, where has she been for the past like year??**

**I completely forgot about this story… my apologies!!!……**

**And now this weird twist of events… what am I doing??**

**You'll just have to wait and see!**

**(to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, it's kinda hazy…)**

_**Lola:**_** Gyahh, I'm sorry :( its been so long since I've uploaded… and since we talked! I haven't been on Youtube in awhile…**

_**Laney Tate: **_**gyah, but are they **_**this**_** patient? I'm sorry for always taking so long D:**


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: The Hogwarts school year has been postponed due to the fact that they no longer have a Potions teacher, or a Slytherin Head of House.

**--Chapter 15-- **

_I am good, I am sooo good, _Michael thought to himself. He had no idea that the memory spell he had cast on Ginny would erase Draco from Ginny's mind completely! Now he just had to fill her head with lies about what a horrible person he was… _Then I'll have her all to myself! _Corner grinned, knowing that he had won.

--

Draco sat in his Azkaban cell, cold, hungry, and depressed. _Damn that Corner… DAMN HIM!!! _Just then, a Dementor floated by and more of the warm, happy feelings he had were sucked out of him. This was not looking good. He knew that if he stayed here long enough, he would go insane. Corner had connections with the Ministry, so he framed Draco for the crime Corner himself had committed. Since Draco still had the Dark Mark, even though he was never faithful to Voldemort, he was forced to be given the mark by his father, he went straight to Azkaban. For rape and for being a Death Eater. Which the first one was a complete lie. _I wonder if Ginny ever thinks about me… _Draco thought sadly. And then he thought about what Michael could do to her with no one to protect her and was filled with a horribly violent rage. He banged his fists on the wall and cursed loudly.

--

Ginny laid on her bed with tears streaming down her face. She felt so dirty. Could it really have happened?! She did notice some aching and bruises… _I guess… it really did… but…who is this Malfoy?! I feel as though I've heard the name before, but I can't quite place it… _Ginny was filled with rage when she thought about this unknown man. She couldn't believe it, it was all so weird!! Something suspicious, definitely… But Ginny's mind was just too hazy.

She got up out of bed and was getting dressed, when she saw a picture of herself with a blonde man.

"Who?…" She wondered aloud when she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it. Michael was standing in front of her, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He handed Ginny the flowers and Ginny invited him in.

"Err, what brings you here, Michael? Thank you for the flowers by the way…"

Michael was looking around her room, and then his attention snapped back to Ginny. "Oh! Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward pause.

"Soo," Michael started, "Do you want to come with me to The Three Broomsticks tonight at 6? We could get a bite to eat and talk…"

"That'd be lovely. Thanks, Michael. I'll see you in a few hours! I have to go get ready."

"Okay, see you!"

Ginny closed the door and sighed. She loved Michael so much. He had been her boyfriend for what seemed like forever.

--

Michael chuckled to himself. More new memories, to make up for the old! _Now she thinks we've been going out for years! _ _I am too good at Occlumency for my own good!, _Corner thought, _she didn't even know it was happening!_

--

Ginny couldn't wait for her and Michael's date. They'd been on so many, yet every date was just as exciting as the others. She practically tore apart her whole closet before she found a sexy red top, and her favorite pair of jeans. The date was casual, so she didn't need to dress up too much… When she was dressed, she slipped on a pair of red heels that matched her shirt, did her makeup, and headed out. She walked for what seemed like forever, and then apparated to The Three Broomsticks.

Inside, Ginny saw Michael waiting at a table. She went in, and sat down at his table.

"Sorry, Mikey, have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all, Ginny-Bee."

--

_Dang, she looks hot. _Michael thought when Ginny first walked into The Three Broomsticks. She sat down, and smiled at him, making him fantasize about her. All he could think about was tonight, after their date. He then brought himself back to reality, and started talking to her. He was using Occlumency again, making her think he was the best man ever, how she loved him so, and other things like that. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and told her to look out the window while he put a ring in her drink. When she turned back and looked at her drink, her face lit up with surprised joy.

"Oh, Michael!" Ginny said passionately

"So is that a yes?" Michael inquired, grinning slyly.

"Yes, of COURSE!" Ginny squealed.

_So that's that, _Michael thought as they headed back to Hogwarts, with interlocking hands and false love.

--

**I really wanted to continue as fast as I could, so here's the next chapter!**

_**Snowfire81: **_**Thank you! :)**

_**Laney Tate: **_**You found out in this chap… and yes feel free!**


	16. Chapter 16

**--Chapter 16--**

Draco was starting to think that this really was the end. There weren't many who escaped from Azkaban, and he was too weak to even try. The Dementors hovered around his cell so much that almost all of his happy feelings had been sucked away. Draco was slumped against a wall, and let his head fall forward, feeling as limp as a doll. He was in such a bad state that he could barely picture Ginny's face, he just knew that he loved her.

--

Ginny woke up that morning to the sight of Michael Corner's sleeping face.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed.

Michael's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?!" he screamed, scared out of his wits.

"You-Y-You-WHAT are YOU doing in my BED?!"

"What are you talking about, Ginny-Bee? Don't you remember last night?"

_Shit_, Michael thought. _The Occulemcy wore off?! How is that even possible?? I'll just have to redo it…_

"Oh yes, I remember," Ginny said with a smile, and kissed Michael on the cheek. He then grabbed her and wrestled her so that he was on top of her, kissing her passionately on her face, her jaw, her neck, sending shivers down her spine. But then for some reason, something ran cold inside Ginny.

"STOP!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Michael didn't understand, why were the memories wearing off so quickly. _It couldn't have something to do with Draco, could it?! _The thought made him furious, and he punched Ginny in the stomach to stop her from screaming and crying.

Ginny felt the wind rush out of her and a shocked expression appeared on her face. She felt like she was in another world, she couldn't breathe, everything was a haze… and then black.

--

Draco wasn't strong enough to sit up any longer, and he fell over onto his side with a thump and his eyes slowly closed, his last thought of Ginny.

--

Ginny was still in darkness, even though she thought she'd open her eyes, but she saw a fuzzy figure in her dark vision.

"Ginny!" It called out. "Ginny!" The face became clearer, and then all of a sudden, something inside her snapped.

Draco. Draco. Draco! The one I love! How could I have been deceived by that bastard into thinking all of those things? DRACO, I LOVE YOU!

Ginny sat up in the bed, Michael no longer in her room. _That ass must have left me here, after he punched me, _she thought.

No longer was Ginny the nice behaved Ginny Corner had made her act like, OH, no. All she could see was red. And Michael Corner's face, needing to be punched and put in jail. She stormed down the halls, not even bothering to check the time, until she got to Michael's office. Then, she composed her face the best she could, and he opened the door.

"Oh, Ginny-Bee! Are you feeling better?"

Ginny could feel the fake thoughts being pushed into her mind, but she blocked them out, two could play this game.

"Absolutely perfect, Mikey! " _Ginny was going to make herself sick if she had to do this for too long._

"Wonderful! Why don't you just come in, and—" He turned, to gesture into his office, and Ginny took that as the perfect time to wind up her arm. "—sit down for a b—OOMPH!" Michael yelled as Ginny punched him right in his face. _Oh, revenge IS sweet, _Ginny thought with a grin on her face as she watched him on the floor, unmoving.

--

**...well that turned out a bit weirder than I thought it would...**

**Hope it wasn't too bad!.. Sorry for the shortness.............  
**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks to my already amazing reviewers:**

_**snowfire81: **_**Ginny did something! :D Thanks for always reading!**

_**christy86:**_** it does suck, doesn't it? Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you for reading, all of you! **

**  
-xXspicecherryXx**


End file.
